Coming Home Excitement
by Uchihayoai
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke advance their relationship when itachi comes home from a mission. Sasuke, an adorable haft cat haft human. What do they do? #Yoai #lemon #smut #oneshot #incest


Itachi stepped into the comfort of his home, closing and locking the door behind himself. He walked up the stairs surprised that a certain little boy didn't come running for him already. He peeked into Sasuke's room, not seeing him. He walked down the hall and looked into his room, finding his adorable brother sleeping peacefully on his bed under the covers rolled up in a ball. He sighed to himself and decided to take a long hot shower, his aching muscles need it.

So he proceeded to the bathroom, disrobing himself and stepped inside. Once Itachi was done, he dried off his hair with a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He walked back to his room, seeing that Sasuke was still asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on his back and shook gently.

"Sasuke, wake up" his words rang softly.

Sasuke rubbed his head against the bed and he turned to face itachi, "you're back" he smiled, clearly not fully awake yet. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, his cat ears popping up.

"Yes I am, I missed you" itachi smiled and leaned down and kissed the soft pair of lips that belongs to Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his little arms around his brothers neck, kissing back passionately.

"I missed you too nii-san" Sasuke's tail wiggled excitedly.

Itachi pulled back and eyed sasuke's garment, or more correctly, his shirt. "I see you got my shirt on. Are you wearing underwear on at all?"

Sasuke smiled shyly and shook his head, "I forgot to put it on" he lifted up the shirt to show his small semi hard member. Itachi licked his lips.

"You know, as long as you wear my shirt, you don't have to wear underwear" itachi's voice went husky as he felt himself get hard.

Sasuke giggled at itachi, "you're such a pervert nii-san" he let the shirt fall over himself. "You're naked under that towel huh?"

Itachi nodded his head, making Sasuke bite his lips in an all too sexy way. "Can I play with your dick?" Sasuke asked so innocently.

Itachi was fully hard now, all for sasuke, "you don't need to ask" he adjusted himself better on the bed for Sasuke.

Sasuke got in front of Itachi on his hands and knees " thank you" his pure black eyes stared into itachi's. He undid the towel, releasing itachi's thick, and very long member. His tail waved in the air and his ears twitched.

"You're very welcome" Itachi moved some of the young boys hair out of his face as he went down.

Sasuke closed his eyes and licked the tip, kissing it. Having a string of precum connect his lips to itachi's dick. Then he took the length into his mouth and sucked. His head went up and down the length, taking in more each time until his little mouth couldn't hold anymore. His mouth came off with a small 'plop' and sucked on Itachi's balls, letting his tongue play with it in his mouth.

Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke and hitting his hand in his hair, groaning at the stimulation. "You're doing a good job" he groaned out "you're going to make me cum"

Sasuke smiled around the balls and moved back up to pay more attention to big cock. He wrapped his little fingers around the length, rubbing slightly paying more attention to Itachi's mushroom tip.

Itachi sucked in some air, bucking his hips into Sasuke's mouth. "Ah shit" he groaned out and cummed in Sasuke's mouth, having some spill out.

Sasuke swallowed all he could and pulled out, having multiple strings of cum connect him to Itachi. "I love the taste of you nii-san" he licked his lips

Itachi wiped his thumb over Sasuke's chin " I know you do" Sasuke stuck out his tongue, letting Itachi wipe the rest on it.

Sasuke laid on his stomach with his legs together this tail moving around, lifting the shirt to give a good view of sasuke's porcelain plumped ass " will you play with me? I was so lonely without you" Itachi was quite surprised by sasuke's words.

Itachi smirked and grabbed sasuke's ass, squeezing it, "of course ill play with you" Sasuke mewled under him. Itachi leaned down and bit sasuke's ass cheek, turning the pale color to a red. Sasuke relaxed himself he desperately wanted that length in him, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

Itachi grabbed both cheeks and spread them apart, and spit on Sasuke small, virgin entrance. He dipped his tongue in, making Sasuke gasp and shiver. He licked and sucked at Sasuke's hole.

"Oh god itachi!" Sasuke yelled out "I'm gonna cum" he pulled tightly at the bedding and pushed his ass in itachi's face. Itachi grabbed sasuke's thigh with a strong grip, rubbing a sensitive spot and nibbled at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke nearly screamed as he climaxed, spilling his seeds all over the bed.

Itachi pulled off Sasuke and turned him on his back "You made a big mess" and he used a finger to get some cum off the bed and licked it off his finger. "It's a tasty mess"

Sasuke face was rosy and he panted slightly, "I want to finger myself. Can I, please" Itachi groaned at how innocently he asked.

"You're not ready" it took a lot of will power for Itachi to get this words out. He almost felt bad, almost. Until he saw an evil glint in sasuke's eyes.

"But look I am ready" his hand traveled down and his finger poked his entrance "just watch, it will go in" and with that, his finger started slowly disappearing

Itachi couldn't help but watch, he never wanted anything more than to take Sasuke's virginity. "You want to go all the way, don't you" Itachi asked in a serious tone. Sasuke nodded his head and he stared thrusting his small finger in and out of his smaller hole.

"I-I imagine you putting your dick in me all the time. Please I know I'm ready, I can take you" Sasuke's voice was filled desperation. So desperate to me fuck.

"Ok, I'll fuck you." Sasuke gasped at this words and took his finger out and sat up

"Really itachi!? Thank you!" he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck hugging him tightly. Itachi hugged back and smirked at his brothers excitement.

"Its going to hurt" he whispered into sasuke's neck.

"You can hurt me" Sasuke said sweetly.

Sasuke pulled away from Itachi and looked at the fully hard length and bit his lips. Itachi chuckled at his brothers perceptiveness. He turned Sasuke around and Sasuke got in his hands and knees.

"don't finger me. I want to feel you raw" Sasuke looked back at Itachi.

"I won't then" Itachi didn't care if sasuke would get hurt, not when he was so hard. He lined himself up to sasuke and slowly pushed in. He threw his head back as soon as his tip was in and groaned.

Sasuke started panting and pushed himself onto Itachi more. There was no part of him that felt pain, just pure pleasure.

Itachi pushed himself all the way inside and stopped to catch his breath. "This.. this is so amazing nii-san" Sasuke moaned out breathlessly. Itachi hummed in response. He started thrusting in the heavenly tight ass, groaning all the while. Sasuke put his face on the bed and let out a Symphony of moans and pleads.

Sasuke became dizzy from lust and couldn't control his own body. Itachi was rough on Sasuke, his thrusts hard fasted and expertly timed. He had a hard grip in the boys hips, bruising it.

Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cummed again, tightening up all of his muscles. Itachi was caught off guard with the intense tightening around his dick. Within a few more thrusts he cummed, for the first time in, Sasuke.

They both stayed connected, catching their breaths, slowly coming down from cloud nine. Itachi finally pulled out and laid on his back, he was tired and not ashamed to show it. Sasuke weakly moved himself to itachi, laying on top of his chest. "I love you" Sasuke whispered very quietly, just wanting to know if itachi would hear.

"I love you more" Itachi wrapped his arms around sasuke and pet his head. Sasuke smiled brightly and his tail wiggled happily in the air.

" Are you tired?" Sasuke turned his head up. Itachi had closed his eyes and nodded his head. Sasuke went quite, letting Itachi rest. He dragged his finger on Itachi's nipple making it hard. Sasuke smiled one it was hard enough and started sucking on it, it relaxed him and he too went to sleep.


End file.
